<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ultimate Salvation. by Akshora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514820">The Ultimate Salvation.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akshora/pseuds/Akshora'>Akshora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Noblesse (Manhwa)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Blood Bond, Drama, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Master/Servant, Romance, Slice of Life, Soul Bond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akshora/pseuds/Akshora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raizel is reincarnated. </p><p>Frankenstein is reborn into his new human live. </p><p>But their new life isn't fully exempt from the ghosts of their past. </p><p>Their scared lonely souls still haven't had their fill of love.</p><p>This was just another journey to the peaceful normal life both of them reached out for. </p><p>By Akshora</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cadis Etrama Di Raizel/Frankenstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, my first fanfic of Noblesse. </p><p>The main pairing is 'Raizel × Frankenstein' of course. (I still dont know what their ship name is... they names are so tough to convert into a ship name. 'Frai' sounds like 'fry'. So I'll skip that.)</p><p>The time line is obscure. Drop your logic while reading for the fic's sake. It's a modern world. The current world we live in. But is set many years later the final chapter of the Manhwa. Doesnt make much sense but drop the logic. </p><p>The AU is mix of canon and other fictional elements.<br/>Yes. Frankenstein is an actual late teenager here. (Still an adult. 19 years old.) </p><p>Also the book of 'Frankenstein' by Mary Shelley is used here as a reference measure to show the power and influence of our Frankenstein on the world. (Means, you have to think the book was written after the folklores of our Frankie. Sorry Mary Shelley, to trample your very creative acknowledgment.) But for the fics sake. It's okay I guess. Old original Frankenstein was folklore material like our dear Noblesse. They both deserve such rumours and fame on their name in history. </p><p>It's basically a our normal AU. Think of nobles and werewolves living in the modern human world. That's it. They want only peace now. Everyone is sane now after experiencing the destruction. Haha.<br/>The genres arent fully decided yet. Will see in which direction it goes. But I am keeping it obscure to some drama, slice of life and romance. </p><p>Of course is BL dude. I may even add some GL. If it ends up resonating with the flow. As for smut scenes. Again. Depends. On the flow. But expect at least few smut scenes. Cause... why not. Haha.<br/>(I feel like impersonating the lord while adding haha at the end. Haha.) </p><p>Anyway. </p><p>Please give comments and review. I would LOVE to hear back from all of you. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raizel is reincarnated.</p><p>Frankenstein is reborn into his new human live.</p><p>But their new life isn't fully exempt from the ghosts of their past.</p><p>Their scared lonely souls still haven't had their fill of love.</p><p>This was just another journey to the peaceful normal life both of them reached out for.</p><p>&gt;=×=&lt;</p><p><strong>Foreword</strong>.</p><p>Cadis Etrama Di Raizel is reincarnated in the world. So are the previous lord, Raskreia and some Family leaders. Even Muzaka and some of their old warriors are back to life. All given a chance to rekindle their life to find their happiness and peace. To choose a path beyond what was forced upon them.</p><p>It was a good new world.</p><p>But what of his beloved bonded. His human he loved so deeply. Who was just a mere human despite all the power he attained through his lifetime. His forever loyal servant. His Frankenstein.</p><p>What would Raizel do when he meets his Frankenstein in his early human age, still young and reckless even in his rebirth. Still tormented by the deeds of his previous life, still paying back the revenge of the dark spear he took upon himself to save the humanity. With no memory of his master, or his own crazy lover.</p><p>But their sacred bond of soul was eternal. Existence of which was beyond the cycles of life and death bound to human nature.</p><p>Was it finally their chance to live a normal life together?</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">By Akshora</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>&gt;=×=&lt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 01. The New World.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He knows that if he were to ever meet his human again, in whatever form, it will be in the human world. He was just hoping that it ended up in this city. The rebirth of Frankenstein. He is waiting. Patiently. Ready to see his beloved in all his crazy glory.</p><p>A small introduction to the world the fiction will take place in. </p><p>Raizel's feelings are explored towards the end.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Ultimate Salvation.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>01. The New World.</strong>
</p><p>The times have changed after the last fight. The old union was finally destroyed. The lords of both the nobles and werewolves went into eternal sleep. The noblesse as well ran out of his life force and ceased to exist. Both communities went into hiding and living their own lives without getting involved with humans. The peace was finally prevalent on the earth with no unnatural power in existence. But with the lack of leader figures in both powerful communities of werewolves and nobles, the balance within the earth was hard to maintain. Humans kept indulging themselves into their pursuits of growth and power, though thankfully only within their human capacities.</p><p>But it cant go on. The law of change was apparent as ever. And now, both the nobles and werewolves respected the power of time and change. There was no way that every member of such powerful communities would agree with such a way of living for their entire long lives. There was a desperate need of a ruling figure. All the current members agreed to go out and look for ways to make their former leaders come back to life. To keep their own species in line with their values. To keep the future generation from destroying the earth, the balance, the peace. To live in harmony with the change, the nature, the humans, they went all out for this pursuit.</p><p>The task provided to be possible with all the experience they had gained with the recent involvement in the human world and their technology. They succeeded in finally getting their hands on their own life source and soul imprints. Unique from that of humans. Each noble had their own unique soul imprint. Same with the werewolves. The more powerful they are in their own being, the deeper is their imprint of soul in the history of their home. This imprint helped guide the common members into the future. Paved the pathways for generations to grow their values upon. The reason why the warriors of werewolves and the main family lineage of nobles kept living for ages and even after put to eternal sleep, kept living energetically. They found out that by collecting such imprints, they can bring back the key members of the community. The soul of such members never dies fully, thus they can bring it back to life with same authenticity as that of their natural existence. </p><p><br/>The cosmos must have felt the urgency with which they needed their rulers back, that it agreed to help. Agreed to bring back the scattered parts of their soul, their essence, their vitality together, to reincarnate the leaders of their community. With the added help of the energies around, soon, within only few years, the previous lords were brought back to life. So were some old warriors and family leaders. Even the noblesse and his brother were reincarnated in their new world. It was finally the new beginning. </p><p><br/>The responsibility of creating a solid ground for their communities to live in, the lords and the noblesse made some changes to their lives and laws. They gave up much of their forceful urge to fit in with the ever changing world and live a life enriching to the earth. Yet remained faithful to their species to tackle and face any future obstacles attempting to harm the new found balance between species.  </p><p><br/>A new Union was created entirely made up of humans. A small closed group of authorities working alongside nobles and werewolves in managing any crisis at hand. Modifying humans was officially banned now and termed as an immoral and lowly act. Human in their pure humanity were celebrated for their soft and ever changing qualities and vitality. The small group of modified human who were alive and on the side of peace, worked with the union. Their identities as modified humans were kept strictly secret from people outside. </p><p><br/>The new agreed way of life allowed them to live in between humans in disguise of humans. Allowed them to protect people from sidelines, while maintaining their peaceful livelihood free of any extravagant responsibilities like saving world on daily basis. </p><p><br/>The world was finally in order. </p><p><br/>The risk of extinction now gone. </p><p><br/>The path of slow and steady growth open. </p><p><br/>All the people involved in the heavy fights of the old world were now given a chance to let go of the baggage. A time to renew. Both the nobles and warewolves were now more accepting of learning from humans and be more human like. Humanity became the common characteristic of ideal value system among all species.  </p><p><br/>But among all that... they were forgetting one person. With whom, the key human modification started. The one who faught alongside noblesse to protect. But in the end was a mere human. A mere human with heavy sense to protect his own kind. A mere human who took the curse upon himself to keep others safe. A mere human who was able to connect deeply with the divine existence of the noblesse. The strongest human alive. But still, in the end... a mere human with limitations. </p><p><br/>As human life was bound in the constant cycle of life and death. The epitome of constant change. No human can be revived after death. They were born again in a new form. Bound by the natural law of karma. To continue upon their works of past life. In a new light. Their will power was their only way to control their life. A will, based on the most recent memory of existence. Devoid of knowledge beyond their immediate focus and experience. This capability made them free. Precious. Gentle. Enviable by both nobles and warewolves.  </p><p><br/>But it seemed that the application of same fickleness in the life of this human, made things a bit incomplete. Especially in the life of the Noblesse. Who after being reincarnated into his old body as it is. Gifted with unending vitality and a peaceful life to look forward to, missed his bonded. The noblesse realised the absence of his bonded. The lack of presence in the back of his mind. So foreign. So lonely. He havent felt this separated for more than a thousand years. Felt the old sadness creep into him upon realising that his bonded didn't wait for him like last time he went into his long sleep. He realised with more horror that his bonded must have felt the same absence in his soul after he went into his eternal sleep. His beloved bonded was no longer alive. His existence completely wiped from the earth. His soul ever changing and shifting, impossible to latch upon. Their bond empty, without each other. His heart empty, without the other. Such separation was never foreseen; for there weren't any instances of such strong bond as theirs in the known history. Their different species, their different characteristics, their opposing energies; all of it was so uncommon that even their solid bond wasnt foreseen before it happened. </p><p><br/>Raizel felt to be clutched in the claws of his age old loneliness. The loneliness created by many betrayals and many objective judgements. The subjects of all these judgements were now living once again. Beside him. With an honest promise to never go astray again. His kind brother right beside him. The family leaders of Agvain, Kravei, Siriana and Drosia back to being true to their noble hood. The previous lord, now once again the current lord, being his usual self. Things were in place. But the claws were made up of something totally different this time. The claws were that of separation. The powerlessness. The helplessness. The depression. He didnt choose his loneliness this time. It was thrown upon him. His innocent, true to soul, lively human was gone. He didnt know why or how. But he was gone, and the Noblesse, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, couldn't do anything. Nothing. </p><p><br/>Currently, Raizel stool in the Balcony of his newly built mansion in the outskirts of the city Seoul. The city where he was reunited with his bonded. Recalling his first ever memory of sensing his beloved human ages back in Lukedonia. How he felt the cursed, violent, psychotic energy from far away. Interrupting his peaceful routine of looking outside the window. The energetic noise at the faraway cliff was shocking and disturbing. Never he imagined that the same energy would end up being the familiar protection to his own divine self. He hopelessly wished to go back in time. Just so he can cherish his bonded better. Meet him all over again and make him his. Give him everything. </p><p><br/>The wishful thinking ends though. He knows more than anything, the gravity of time and the change that comes with it. The Lord had done his best to comfort him with his visits and many ideas of adventures in this human world which had became so familiar in these last few years. But the familiar was nowhere near the same comfort he had in this world alongside his human. The Lord, knowing it has advised him further to be patient. To wait. For Frankenstein. As he reminded him that the contract of blood; Their bond of soul; exists beyond the cycles of life and death. Survives the change. It's eternal. Thus, he should wait for his bonded, his human, his Frankenstein. In his new life, his new birth, his new cycle. As he will be born again for sure. A human cannot escape the change like nobles can. So the entrance of Frankenstein is a confirmed security he can rely upon. He can fall back on that hope in his frequent moments of loneliness he cant escape.</p><p><br/>That realisation itself turns slightly bitter as his focus goes back to the feelings of his bonded. His own sense of duty harsh in his veins as he remembered the never ending attempts of Frankenstein to restore his draining life force. How he kept worrying him. How stressed he made the other when he recklessly used up his power and life force in the name of duty. And Frankenstein, unable to do anything, witnessed it all. He felt so sorry for his bonded. How strong he was. That he held up the same sense of love and loyalty toward his master even though the other kept putting him in helpless positions. That was the brightness of his human. The liveliness. Which cannot be compared to any other living being. He attempted to overcame everything he was made to face. Even the cursed entity like dark spear cannot easily overpower him. His will was limitless. Never losing the touch to his core which was full of love, loyalty and the urge to protect. His Frankenstein cannot ever be defeated; then why... why did he die so soon after his eternal sleep. Raizel didnt want to think. Didnt want to guess. For even the imagined pain in the heart of his bonded was enough to shatter his own heart completely. </p><p><br/>Despite all of that. He still can't and wont neglect his duty. Frankenstein wouldn't like it as well. And it hurts him more. Knowing that Frankenstein willingly witnessed such loneliness left by his eternal sleep. His sorry wasnt enough. It can never ever be enough. His bonded thought that his master would never return. Compared to that, right now, Raizel at least knows for sure that his human will be born again. Soon at that. Humans have such short passages of time. He can never compare his own pain to that of Frankenstein's. Frankenstein always wins with his resilience and endurance. He wants to see this brightness. He craves it. </p><p><br/>He sighs as he tried to ground himself in the present. In this balcony. The light wind carrying the fresh air from the small forest around. He can see the night lit Seoul at the edges of horizon. His new mansion was built in the outskirts so they can have the space to live easily without unnecessary controlling their powers and training, which may harm or alert humans by mistake. Another reason was that he cannot bear to live in Frankenstein's house when he wasnt there to take care of him. The house was locked. Opened only in times to clean it up and keep it in proper shape. Mostly done by the trio still living in the city. Tao was still the chairman of the Yeran Highschool. M-21 had opened his own security training agency which was working together with KSA quite often. Takeo had opened up a cafe down the street of the Yeran Highschool, working very well with all the students coming there all the time. Raizel smiled. Remembering his family always helped him feel happy and relieved. Always pulled him away from his melancholic thoughts he was so used to trap himself in. He remembered the old advise of the lord; change. Now that the world was in much better place and in better hands, he wanted to fulfill his own personal responsibility as a master to his bonded. Though he wasnt around. He will prepare himself. He will change for the better, so this time, he can help Frankenstein in his new life.  He remembered how the high school was established to help him settle and live freely. His heart swelled up from the fondness as he remembered the love and care he kept receiving from the other. </p><p><br/>He knows that if he were to ever meet his human again, in whatever form, it will be in the human world. He was just hoping that it ended up in this city. The rebirth of Frankenstein. He is waiting. Patiently. Ready to see his beloved in all his crazy glory. </p><p><br/>&gt;=×=&lt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Haha.<br/>How was it.<br/>Please comment and review and subscribe and like and all that stuff.<br/>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>